Healing
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: Izuru doesn't know what he'll say to her if he checks on her. Perhaps it would be easiest to ask how she is doing. IzuruxMomo Its short but someday I might add to it, I don't know.


Just got a little bored and decided to post something Bleach related. This takes place after the war is over and Aizen has been defeated. I kinda wish I had added some sides of MomoxAizen and GinxKira but I didn't, maybe another time. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"Lieutenant Kira, are you sure that you should moving around! I mean, your wounds have just begun to heal, I am sure it would be better if you were to stay and rest a little longer."

Izuru looked over to the nurse who had been in charge of him since he had been admitted into the fourth division in need of healing after the recent battles with Aizen and his arrancar. He smiled lightly as he walked past the healing newbie.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have too much work to take care of and no time to be lying in bed all day."

The nurse nodded and continued on to her next patient who was probably in need of more care then himself. Silently he left the room and made his way down the hall, finally a room which had a small plate next to the door reading 'Hinamori Momo.'

He stood in his spot for a bit, debating whether or not he should go in. He knew she was awake for Lieutenant Hisagi had come by to inform him of such. Hisagi had also informed him that Matsumoto had finally been stabilized and that Captain Hitsugaya had been spending an abnormal amount of time watching over her.

Izuru moved his hand to the door knob but hesitated as he grabbed it. What would he say? Perhaps she would be sleeping at the moment and he would not need to say a word. He turned the handle and gently pushed open the door and stepped into the sunlit room. Immediately his eyes fell upon the glorious figure who was sitting in the room's only bed, clothed only in a plain white kimono with her hair flowing gently over her left shoulder as she stared out the window to her right.

"Hinamori-kun…" Izuru tried to speak but could not think of what to say. Just by glancing at her, he could see that her eyes were reddened, most likely from crying.

"Kira…-kun"

Izuru walked up and sat down next to her, his hand lightly resting atop hers in comfort. "How are you feeling?"

Momo finally turned and faced Izuru, her eyes staring into his. "I suppose…" She then looked down at his hand atop hers. He blushed lightly as he pulled his hand away and set it in his own lap.

"Has any of the pain subsided for you yet?" He of course could not completely understand all of the emotional pain she was going through, only the little bit of pain involving the captain whom he had been so loyal to being dead.

Momo nodded slightly and she looked back to him. "A little, but it still hurts. It's almost as if there is a hole in my chest."

Izuru gently stroked her cheek, pushing a stray bit of hair out of her face. She smiled softly in reply and gently clutched his hand. Tears began to well up and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Izu…ru…"

He blushed lightly and began to stroke her back softly. "What is it, Momo? Is there something you need me to do?"

She nodded and pulled away slightly. Slowly, she brought his hand down to her chest and stopped when it covered her heart. "It still hurts but, when I'm with you, it hurts a tiny bit less…"

Izuru removed his hand and ran it through Momo's hair as he closed the space between the two and forced her back to the pillow. He gently caressed her cheek before his new found confidence pushed him farther as he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled lightly into the kiss and grasped his hand. The two then broke away, "Momo… I…" He pushed her bangs up and rested his hand weightlessly upon her forehead. Gulping, he found his voice again, "I… I really like you. I want you to feel better and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that you will heal and feel better then you did before."

Momo smiled and blushed as she gently pulled Izuru down so that he was lying on top of her. "Izuru, thank you so much I…" She began to gently push his robes away from his chest and nuzzled into his now bare chest. "I just… I can't believe that I followed someone like that, and admired him so much, for so long."

"I understand but, there is nothing we can do now but move on."

Momo nodded slightly and began to continue with her attempts of removing his clothes, tears still welling in her eyes. Izuru gently pulled her hands away from his robes and placed another kiss on her lips. After that, he sat up and began to fix his robes. "You still need more time to recover, I think that I should go and let you sleep."

Momo looked down, saddened. Izuru gently stroked her head and smiled down at her. "I'm sorry, but I have a lot of work to catch up on and you really must concentrate on getting better."

She nodded and looked at him as he began to leave. "Izuru, promise me that you won't abandon me."

Izuru looked over his shoulder and smiled gently at her. "I would never dream of leaving your side."


End file.
